


Out in the Open

by SinfulTuesdays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Foot Kink, If you squint you might see some plot, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pokephilia, Spitroasting, Squirting, Tent Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, sleeping sex, worship kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays
Summary: Julie became a permanent resident in the woods, living her best life as essentially a pokemon researcher. And then, she suddenly became a part of her research.
Relationships: Blacky | Umbreon/Leafia | Leafeon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Blacky | Umbreon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Cinderace (Pokémon)/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Cinderace (Pokémon)/Toxitricity (Pokémon)/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Dageki | Sawk/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Leafia | Leafeon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Original Pokemon Trainer(s)/Other(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Female Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Sirnight | Gardevoir/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Toxitricity (Pokémon)/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 224





	1. Cinderace

When Julie had set out to be a Pokemon Trainer, what was now a few years ago now, she had intended to be the Champion as many trainers her age did. Instead of completing the competition though, she ended up dropping out about halfway through because she failed to show up in time for a gym challenge while frolicking through the Wild Zone. Not that she was particularly concerned with it anyway.

During that lapse in time management though, Julie had discovered that she loved camping, catching wild pokemon, and just roughing it. She ended up going longer and longer without returning to towns, and then she got so good at making curry that she was on par with a pokecenter when it came to recovering her pokemons' energy and health.

Currently Julie was uncapping some honey she had gathered from some Combees that were buzzing around, hoping to attract some other pokemon to the area near where she was camping. Unfortunately the cap had gotten a bit stuck, and it had been a struggle to remove it, causing her to spill a bit of it on her hands and her shirt. It would probably be fine though, since there was more on the jar than there was on her.

Julie left the honey in a spot a little bit away and hid in the small shrubs by a nearby tree to watch and wait. This was probably her favorite thing to do: observing pokemon. She could lay in spot for hours waiting just to see a shy pokemon like Noibat or Skwovet, but today, she was hoping to attract a Leafeon. She hadn't caught one yet, and it was next on her list to finally complete her team.

About an hour into her wait, it began to rain. Hard. The sudden storm sent Julie rushing back to her camp, but still finding herself soaked through when she arrived. Underneath a makeshift awning she'd made with her extra tarp, she released her Cinderace to try and make a fire. He made quick work of starting one, puffing his chest when she praised him gleefully. 

Since she was completely soaked, Julie took off her clothes to dry them. It was already pretty late, and with how heavily it was raining she doubted anyone would see her just hanging out in the nude. Though it was still a bit embarrassing to just be naked outside. After she had hung all of her wet clothes up, she went to dig through her bag for some extra panties she hoped she still had or a shirt, just anything to cover herself up a little, she suddenly felt a nose at her slit. At first, she was so surprised that she didn't dare move, too scared to look behind her.

Then she dared to hazard a glance, and much to her relief, it was Cinderace, "Hey, silly... What are you doing there?" Julie laughed slightly at him, not particularly thinking anything of the situation she was in. Cinderace was a gentle guy. He was sniffing curiously at her, and she felt shivers race down her spine at the feeling of his breath against her sensitive entrance. There was no one around... Besides, it wasn't like Cinderace was actually going to... So, she stayed still, letting him check her out. She had seen several pokemon do these sorts of things in the tall grass when they were interested in another pokemon. Sometimes just as scent checking. So it was probably nothing. Although, her body was really heating up to the feeling, and she really shouldn't be getting turned on by her pokemon. 

Cinderace's soft, padded hands gripped her hip gently, and he pulled her against his muzzle and began to lick at her slit. Julie gasped in shock. It felt amazing, how his tongue slid against her and dipped in. Her whole body began to heat up under his skillful tongue. He shouldn't! Julie knew she should stop him, push him off, anything! But she couldn't make herself. She loved the feeling of his tongue exploring her pussy, even if it was wrong. 

Julie moaned softly, legs quivering and face falling against her leather bag when she could no longer hold herself up. It felt amazing, and she hadn't expected this at all. She shouldn't let it keep happening, but her heart was racing in her chest, and she didn't want to stop him. His soft tongue found her clit, flicking it about and sending shocks of pleasure through her. Julie's hips jolted at the feeling, and she pressed back up against his soft muzzle, panting against the leather of her bag, and her eyes blown wide. 

Seeming to take notice of how much she liked that place being licked, Cinderace began to pay more attention to her clit. Julie gasped, drool rolling down her chin. She was feeling so good now, and in the back of her mind, she remembered that she had to stop. She had to push him off. She was going to cum. She was going to cum all over her pokemon's face!

Cinderace pulled away from her, to which she protested to with a soft, keen whine. It wasn't long before she felt his solid, dripping cock press against her aching entrance though. It was so hot, thick and wet with his own fluids in excitement to take her. Julie couldn't deny how much she wanted his cock inside her. No where in her mind were the thoughts of how this was wrong anymore. All she could think about was having him in her and feeling more of that insane pleasure he had been giving her with his amazing tongue. He excitedly thrusted against her, missing a few times before finding his mark and slamming in all at once.

Julie practically screamed when he did so, tearing through her hymn and taking her virginity in one violent thrust. She panted deeply into her bag, nails digging into the dirt as she tried to fight through the pain and nausea for a moment. Cinderace didn't wait for her to recover, starting to move quickly. She felt both hurt and so good and full, tears burning her eyes, and she found herself growing to like the feeling, her lips opening around soft moans once again. 

The pain finally washed away for pleasure, and Julie soon found herself thrusting against his unforgiving pace, gasping desperately for more as he penetrated the deepest, most pleasurable parts of her like never before. Cinderace felt so good inside of her. Her thighs trembled beneath her weight, struggling to hold her up. His soft paws tightened around her hips, supporting some of her weight and keeping her right where he wanted to.

Julie could barely catch her breath at his pace. He moved as if it was a race to cum, and it was so good. Each time he came to hilt in her, his balls slapping up against her, Julie felt like she was seeing stars. She moaned loudly and throatily for him now, no longer concerned about who might catch them in this taboo act together. She was completely lost to the feeling inside her, and so, so close now. Her insides clenched as she came to the feeling just before his hot seed filled her. Cinderace stayed inside her for a moment after he came before pulling out and leaving Julie feeling a bit empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Jan 3, 2020


	2. Gardevoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming back for another chapter! Sorry it's a little later than intended.

Julie couldn’t stop thinking about the night she had spent with Cinderace. She felt like she shouldn’t think about it all, but that just made her become unable to stop. She wanted so desperately to try and seduce another one of her pokemon out of desperation. Maybe Cinderace would want to go again. 

She was exhausted by the time she got her tent set up in a new spot, even with Gardevoir’s help it had taken a while, and she was feeling too exhausted to make food. Julie figured it would be fine if she just cooked later and took herself a little break. She slipped into the tent quietly, unbuttoning her shorts and sliding her hand in. 

Julie gasped softly when her fingers touched her wet pussy. She closed her eyes, rubbing her clit slowly and feeling the heat build up inside her. Her breathing came in soft pants as she touched herself, thinking about Cinderace. She had been touching herself a lot lately while thinking of her pokemon, to the point where it was probably becoming a bit of a problem.

The tent flap rustled, and Julie gasped, immediately lifting her hands away from herself, and accidentally causing her shorts to drop to the floor instead of pulling them back over her hips. Julie felt her face heat up as she turned to find Gardevoir, who she had forgotten about staring curiously at her. His eyes were locked were locked onto Julie’s dripping pussy. 

Julie didn’t know what to do. Her mind was racing, and her heart was pounding in her ears. Her eyes fell onto Gardevoir’s skirt parting to reveal his growing erection. Julie’s mouth went dry at the side of it, and she unconciously licked her lips. Suddenly, she felt like she knew what to do.

She turned around, getting on her hands and knees, and presented herself to her pokemon shamelessly. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, and she was so embarrassed about doing this, even as she tried to waggle her hips enticingly at him. She watched Gardevoir’s body language from over her shoulder, and it seemed to be working. 

Gardevoir took several hesistant steps toward her, his cock growing taller and beginning to drip precum. Julie grinned at him, feeling her heart race with excitement now. This was going better than she had expected it to. 

The pokemon grasped her ass cheeks in his smooth hands, feeling her up and frequently checking her expression. Julie almost laughed at his bashful nature. 

“It’s alright. I want you,” she assured her Gardevoir in a soft voice. His hand rubbed over her slit lightly, and Julie gasped at the feeling. It felt so good to have someone else touching her body. She was getting even more excited about this now. Gardevoir slid a finger inside her now, swirling it around and stretching her slowly for him. Julie’s eyes fluttered shut, and she started to moan softly. Her hips thrusting up against his careful fingers.

Another one entered her, and Gardevoir began to scissor them. Julie had never done that to herself, and it felt really good. She groaned softly, unable to stop her hips from moving now. She hadn’t been expecting Gardevoir’s gentle care for her like this, maybe it was because of his personality? Or maybe each species of pokemon had different mating rituals? Julie’s heart raced at the thought.

Gardevoir added his final, third finger inside her, essentially fisting her tight pussy now with his small hand. Julie moaned loudly as his fingers curled against the spot that made her feel like the world was freezing in place. Julie was lost in a haze of desperation, thrusting against her Gardevoir’s delicate fingers. She wanted to cum. She was getting so close.

Her pokemon pulled his hand out of her pussy, and Julie gasped in protest, her hips pressing up into the empty air desperately. Julie needed something inside her. She was so close. Gardevoir grasped her hips tightly in his hands, holding her in place and slowly pressing his cock against her entrance.

Julie let out a soft moan as his head pushed inside her. He was so thick. His cock was so much wider than she had expected. Even with him diligently fisting her, he couldn’t have prepared her for his incredible girth. With each inch he slowly pressed inside, Julie felt the pleasure she was feeling mount. Her arms collapsed beneath her, her lips parted with low gasps as she laid her upper body against the cold floor of the tent. 

Gardevoir came to hilt inside of her, giving Julie a moment to breathe and get used to how wide she was stretched around him and how stuffed she felt. She was in a daze at the feeling. She no longer could think about anything but the perfect cock inside her. She could feel it pulsing with heat, and she wanted him to move.

She pressed her hips up against him with a low gasp, and Gardevoir began to move, pulling out only a little at first, but that was already a breath taking feeling all on its own. Julie gasped rocking her hips against him in a desperate haze. He reached so deep inside her with his cock, and Julie almost couldn’t take the feeling. 

He pounded her harder and harder every time she started to think she was getting used to his fat length. At this point, she could barely think. Her body felt so good. So amazing. Her brain was completely empty, and her climax was  _ so _ close now. She panted hotly against the ground, barely able to breathe around each moan that was forced out of her by the strength of his cock inside her. 

Julie thrusted desperately back against each thrust, stunned by the feeling of him hitting the deepest part of her each time. She was desperate to cum. She yelled loudly and excitedly as her climax finally washed over her, sending her into a trembling heap. Gardevoir released his thick load inside her, filling her perfectly. She breathed heavily against the floor of her tent, basking in her afterglow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts and critiques encourage me to keep going with this steamy little fic :)


	3. Toxtricity & Cinderace

Julie was certainly devolving from her previous escapades. At this point they were all that she could think about. She wanted more, and she was desperate to figure out how to entice the next one of her pokemon. She should've been hung up on how wrong it was or  _ something _ , but instead her depraved mind just was ready for more.

At this point, Julie wasn't even entirely sure how she had managed to even start rocketing head first down this path of sexual depravity, but she wasn't about to stop. She wiped the sweat off her face with a sigh. She had finally gotten her tent set up in a new spot of the Wild Zone, this one a little more out of the way than usual for obvious reasons. 

Julie had finally thought up a decent plan. She released Toxtricity from his ball, licking her lips. Underneath her skirt, she had forgone underwear completely. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she met the eyes of her Amped Form Toxtricity with a small coy smile on her face. 

Much to her surprise, she found the pokemon already standing tall between his legs. Julie's eyes widened as she stared at the mouth watering thing, glancing back up at Toxtricity's confident face. Clearly he already had an idea of what she had planned for him and was excited about it. 

Julie swallowed tightly, approaching him slowly. She got on her knees in front of the pokemon, gently touching the base of it with one hand while staring up at his face for any signs of rejection. Instead she received a low sound of approval from him. Excitement trilled down her spine as she rubbed her hand up and down the ridged shaft. She had never done something like this before, but she was giving it her best effort for certain. Julie leaned in closer to kiss and lick the head carefully. 

Toxtricity grabbed her hair pulling her down over his cock suddenly, making it clear to Julie she was being too gentle about it. She choked around his cock that was suddenly deep in her throat, breathing heavily through her nose as tears stung at the corners of her eyes. Her pokemon was demanding, and Julie was actually loving it. Her thighs shifted together in an attempt to give friction to her throbbing, soaked pussy. 

Julie did her best to focus on sucking and drawing out more low, pleased noises from Toxtricity. It felt so thick, and the ridges felt so strange rubbing up against her tongue. Toxtricity pulled at her hair, forcing her to bob up and down his cock, and Julie kept forgetting how to breathe. She gasped around him in her mouth, drool slipping down her chin. Julie didn’t know that doing this could be so fun. Her heart was racing, and she was living for how Toxtricity’s face was coming completely undone just for her. Each noise of enjoyment sent a thrill through her. She was feeling so excited by the time he spilled his hot release into her waiting mouth. She swallowed down the acrid taste with a grin on her face.

Toxtricity leaned his smooth, cool head against her shoulder, and Julie stroked the side of his face gently, “Did you like that, big guy?” She smiled at her pokemon, and he huffed softly in response. Julie was happy to have helped, but she was really needing some attention between her legs now. She whined softly as she slid a hand between her legs to rub against her throbbing entrance. Toxtricity pushed her hand away from herself though, pushing her down into the grass with his heavy body. Julie gasped, staring up at her pokemon in surprise.

“Wha- what are you doing, Tox?” she asked in confusion as he spread her legs in front of him. His eyes seemed extremely focused on what he found beneath her skirt. Toxtricity clearly didn’t need long to recover from his orgasm at all. He bowed his head between her legs, and his slick, cool tongue ran a stripe up her sensitive folds. Julie trembled and moaned, her lips shaping a soft “oh”. Her fingers remained splayed on either side of his smooth face as her eyes went out of focus. She hadn’t expected Toxtricity to return the favor. 

Julie was at a complete loss for words as her pokemon worked her clit with confidence and ease, drawing out sounds that Julie didn’t even know she was capable of making. Her hips bucked wildly against him as his long tongue pushed inside her, swirling about and teasing her sensitive inner walls. Julie was completely lost in the moment. He felt so good. His tongue was simply amazing. Her body felt so hot and good, her thighs trembled underneath the pressure of Toxtricity’s hands. 

His tongue worked her open, and effectively making Julie come completely undone for him. Her chest heaved with each breath that came between desperate keens of pleasure. Toxtricity’s hands moved up Julie’s soft skin up to her pert breasts, massaging and teasing them as his fingers found the little buds of her nipples, bringing Julie to a whole new level of pleasure. She made garbled noises of encouragement to her pokemon. She was so  _ close _ . Julie’s mind felt like it was melting with pleasure. She was completely at the mercy of Toxtricity, and she was happy to be. She couldn’t believe how incredible he was at this. 

Julie climaxed loudly, her hips pressed tightly against Toxtricity’s face. The pokemon looked pleased when he pulled away, staring at the panting mess Julie had turned into beneath him. Between his legs, Julie could see he was raring to go again. Julie stared at in a slight daze from her afterglow. Toxtricity was already turning her around for her to settle on top of him now, and Julie had no fight in her, allowing herself to be moved in place. She was starting to come down and was feeling excited once more to know what he would feel like inside of her. 

His slick head rubbed between her thighs against her equally wet entrance, and she shivered at the enthralling feeling. Her eyes closed slightly as she pressed herself back up against him with a quiet moan. Julie felt like it was impossible to tire of Toxtricity at this rate. Julie shifted slightly to pull her belt off of her waist, tossing it and the pokeballs attached to it aside. One of them had been pressing into her side earlier, and she didn’t want to experience the aching in her hip again during this. 

One of the balls fell free of the belt, releasing the pokemon inside, but Julie wasn’t paying attention to that. Her entire focus was on Toxtricity’s warm, wet cock pressing up against her entrance now. She was already anticipating how it would feel inside of her, heart racing wildly in her chest at the thought. His large hands held her up over him as she shifted slightly to make sure it was properly aligned before she slowly slid down over it with a strangled noise. He was thicker than anything she had taken before, and she was loving it. 

Toxtricity stared up at her with a pleased expression, and Julie stared back at him with a blissed out expression as she began to move herself up and down on him, gasping and trembling with pleasure. Suddenly Julie was feeling a second set of hands on her face. Cinderace was pulling her to face his ready cock, obviously feeling a little jealous. Toxtricity didn’t allow her to slow down on top of him when she became distracted by the second cock pressing against her open, reddened lips, moving her up and down on him with his powerful, lanky arms. 

Julie gasped softly, allowing Cinderace into her mouth. She could barely focus properly on pleasuring the excited rabbit pokemon because of what Toxtricity was already doing to her. There was almost too much going on. Julie sucked desperately on Cinderace, her eyes closed tightly as he jerked her back and forth with his paws. Toxtricity sped up beneath her, and she almost lost it, slipping slightly against her as her entire body turned into jelly at the feeling. 

Cinderace made a noise of annoyance, slipping from her wet mouth and moving behind her. She soon felt his wet tongue in her only other available hole. Julie gasped, lips opening to protest but her voice came out as a moan instead as Toxtricity hit her sweet spot again with more force than the last time, and she fell against his thrumming chest with a yelp. The static gathered around his chest snapped against Julie as she tried to pull back up onto her hands, stinging her breasts in a way that really shouldn’t have felt as good as it did. From Toxtricity’s expression, Julie had a feeling he knew the static had been enjoyed. 

Cinderace pushed the head of his dripping cock against her tight hole now, and Julie’s heart thrummed in her chest in anticipation. Surely she wasn’t nearly prepared enough back there, but she could barely think of how to form the words she needed to get her pokemon to stop. Cinderace pushed in with one swift thrust, and Julie cried out in response. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, but Cinderace didn’t even pause for her to grow comfortable with him inside of her ass.

He quickly began pounding against her energetically with the same vigor Julie remembered from their first time. Her vision swam, and she could feel their cocks pressing up against each other inside of her. Toxtricity slowly began moving again at his own pace, having given her a moment to catch her breath unlike Cinderace. Julie was practically seeing colors at this point now. She couldn’t believe how good having the both of them inside her was starting to feel. She moaned loudly, hips beginning to move again, unable to keep up with either of their paces. 

Julie was so full of both of them. Her body trembled as she neared her climax, and her eyes glazed over with euphoria. Cinderace spilled inside of her first, his hot cum shooting up into her stomach and making her feel dizzy. She climaxed just moments at the sheer feeling of being taken by the both of them and being filled with Cinderace’s load. Toxtricity filled her with his own load as she squeezed around him, milking his thick cock for every last drop. Julie collapsed against Toxtricity once more, panting. 

Taking two pokemon at once was seriously too much. She watched Cinderace bounce around in a haze, feeling Toxtricity’s chest rise and fall beneath her. The thrumming of his chest lulling her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again!


	4. Sawk

Julie stripped herself of her layers beside the stream. She had left her Sawk standing guard while she bathed. Julie knew the solemn pokemon was unlikely to follow her in and try to play or something  _ else _ , so she could get cleaned up in peace. Julie ran her fingers through her long, black hair, carefully untangling it. There was nothing Julie enjoyed more than a leisurely bath outside on a hot day.

Magikarp swam around her feet in the water, and even if one tried to attack, Julie had nothing to worry about since Sawk was just in shouting distance. Of course, her feelings of complete confidence in the safety of the waters meant it would be jinxed some way or another.

A Frillish wrapped its soft appendages around Julie's ankles, attacking her with it's paralysis. Julie yelped, feeling her legs collapse out from underneath her. She fell into the water with a loud splash, and the Frillish was trying to wrap around her to take her back to its lair. 

Sawk heard the noise and came running into the water for his trainer. He quickly removed the Frillish from Julie and pulled her, spluttering and gasping for air, out of the low river. Julie was still paralyzed, which really just felt like her limbs had fallen completely asleep. Julie struggled to move her arms and legs against the awful pins and needles she was feeling. 

Julie was so focused on trying to be able to move normally again, she almost didn't notice Sawk lifting her feet to gently massage them in a way that was surprisingly effective against her paralysis. Sawk's three, hard fingers carefully moved up Julie's leg, and Julie was feeling such an intense amount of pleasure from the pressure he was applying with his magic hands. 

When he got up to her left thigh, Julie moaned, low and quiet. She hadn't been able to hold it back. He was making her feel so good. Julie felt her face heat at the unanticipated noise, and Sawk studied her for a moment, hands frozen on her warm thighs. Julie bit her lip, gazing back at him and hoping he wouldn't stop just because she moaned.

Sawk didn't. His hands continued to press in, trailing gently across her heated thighs with renewed vigor, and Julie felt like he was trying to get her moan again. She trembled against the dirt, struggling to hold back her voice even more now than before. He moved to her other leg now, meeting her eyes for just a moment to take in her flushed and panting appearance and lifting her foot gently in his hands. Sawk brought her toes to his hard lips, gently pressing a kiss to them and sending a trill through Julie at the feeling. She covered her mouth with a hand, shuddering with a soft moan. 

Julie had no clue why, but what he was doing was so  _ hot _ . Sawk drew his teeth gently against the firm pad of her toe, and Julie nearly lost it. She grasped at the grass and dirt with her hands, trying to keep herself from somehow ruining the moment. She was a little afraid that her reaction would ruin the focus Sawk had on her gorgeous feet and legs.

One of his hands gripped her calf, massaging the muscle gently while trailing kisses across her sensitive foot. Julie could barely hold her voice back. Muffled cries slipped through the palm over her lips, and she trembled against his firm hold. She glanced down at Sawk and discovered his bright, violet cock pushing out of the band of his pants. Julie stared at it for a moment, entranced.

Carefully, Julie shifted her other leg toward him, pressing her toe gently against the wet slit of his cock. Sawk paused momentarily in his attentions to her feet. His shoulders shuddered, and he pushed his dripping cock back against her foot with a grunt. Julie gasped, loving how eagerly he pushed back against her foot. She carefully continued to stroke him, pushing the band of his pants down with her heel.

Sawk groaned and pushed against her foot desperately, growing wetter and wetter for her. Julie watched him coming undone from just her foot in fascination. Her heart raced as she watched the usually serious pokemon's face collapse into euphoria. His hand pressed against her foot to hold her where he wanted her. His precum dripped between her toes, exposing just how much he was enjoying a mere foot job from her.

Julie shuddered, biting her lip. Sawk groaned suddenly, cum splashing over her foot. Her pokemon collapsed forward, pressing up against her soft belly with pleased sighs. Julie stared at him, petting his rough skin gently. Sawk didn't stay like that for long though, knowing that Julie was in desperate need for some attention as well. He lifted his heavy head off of her, pushing her legs further open with his hands. Julie stared at him in silence, lips parted around a shuddering breath.

Sawk dipped down between her legs, running his tongue over her slit. Julie gasped loudly, her head falling back against the soft grass. This was more than she'd even been hoping for. He carefully licked and sucked at her throbbing clit, adapting to whatever made her louder. Julie was losing it. She trembled and bucked beneath him, fireworks of pleasure going off in her brain. When he pulled back for a moment, he pressed a thick finger into her wet entrance, rubbing up against the soft flesh and eliciting tearful gasps from her lips.

Julie simply couldn't take it. It was like Sawk was already an expert at this, and her pussy couldn't be more appreciative. Her hands gripped his head trying to push him in closer, as if he could somehow get closer to her clit if she did. His hard nose pressed up against her, and her thighs trembled weakly on either side of his shoulders. She was completely at his mercy, and she couldn't be happier to be.

Sawk pressed another finger inside her, and Julie moaned at the feeling, now stuffed with his fingers. He sucked her clit and swirled his tongue around the throbbing bulb, and Julie could swear she was seeing white when she opened her eyes. Her mind was in a haze, and all she knew was pleasure. She came loudly with a throaty yell, pushing Sawk roughly away from her. Julie was a panting mess in the grass, streaks of dirt covered her skin. She was going to need to bathe again.

This time, she planned on taking her pokemon in with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	5. Umbreon & Leafeon

Julie had tucked all her pokemon away into their balls that evening to get some quiet, alone time from them. The only downfall of letting her pokemon mount her once was that they kept trying to go an additional round, and Julie was  _ tired _ . She had honestly had too much fun with them lately, and she just needed a single night of good rest without any concerns. 

Julie pulled off each layer of her clothes, tossing them into a corner of the tent. She kept her pokemon close, just in case, but she doubted she would even need it. Julie curled into her sleeping bag with a loud yawn, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she did. She had spent a long day looking for a Leafeon, and she would be back at it again in the morning. Julie hadn’t forgotten her earlier goal because of her recent escapades, but she had certainly gotten a bit sidetracked with exploring a new kind of fun with her team. She finally fell asleep after laying there for a bit, her thoughts full of that Leafeon she was desperate to catch.

That evening was a blazingly hot one. Bugs chirped in the trees of the wild zone, and a wild Leafeon was doing its best to sniff out a mate. It was just starting into rutting season, and for some reason, no female was interested in him at all. He padded around a soft, mesh tent and caught a whiff of what smelled like an unmated female, though faint.

Inside, Julie had rolled onto her stomach. The sleeping bag had been pushed aside due to the heat. Leafeon peered inside, barely looking at the naked woman. His sensitive nose twitched as he caught the scent of the pokemon coming from somewhere inside the tent. Julie moaned softly, smacking her lips in her sleep and drawing the curious pokemon’s attention to her. Then he saw it between her legs, sweet pink folds that called to his rut like nothing else. How he wanted to just push his cock inside of one so bad. 

Quietly, Leafeon made his way over to the sleeping trainer, sniffing carefully at her sweet scented entrance. It was almost too much for him just to be near it. He glanced back up at Julie’s sleeping face before running his tongue over the folds that called to him like a siren song he could not resist. Julie’s hips bounced at the contact, and she sighed softly. Her eyes didn’t open though, so Leafeon persisted. He became more and more enthusiastic at lapping at her folds, and Julie stirred awake with a low moan. She gasped, eyes bleary with her short lived nap. She turned and looked at the wild pokemon with wild eyes and scrambled for a pokeball. 

Umbreon was released from her ball and looked at her trainer nervously. Her rings glowed faintly in the dark tent, and Julie was starting to enjoy what the wild pokemon was doing to her. His tongue swirled around her clit as she started to forget her earlier surprise and panic.Julie moaned softly against her pillow, hips lifting to give the Leafeon more access to her. The scent of the Leafeon’s rut was heavy in the hot summer air. Umbreon shivered as the scent alone was nearly too much for her. 

A low whine left Umbreon’s lips as she looked toward her trainer, feeling strangely hot and desperate. Julie saw her confused pokemon and reached out to pet her soft, dark fur, coaxing the pokemon closer to her. Umbreon leaned into the touch, and it sent jolts of electricity through her heated body. Umbreon was starting to go into heat off of the smell of Leafeon’s rut alone. She was an unmated pokemon, after all. 

Leafeon continued to suck and work Julie’s clit, making her skirm and gasp beneath him and practically losing it in the feeling. Umbreon pressed in close to her trusted trainer, keening softly and exposing herself to her gasping trainer. Julie looked in surprise at Umbreon’s precious, dripping folds, confused for a moment before she caught her pokemon’s look of desperation. Julie stroked her Umbreon’s soft belly gently with a small smile on her face before pressing a gentle kiss to Umbreon’s trembling folds.

Umbreon’s reaction was nothing short of beautiful. Julie instantly felt encouraged to keep going and that this was what her dark type pokemon was certainly asking for. Julie dove into the task with enthusiasm and vigor, trying to mimic what Leafeon was currently doing to her. She was rewarded with Umbreon squirming and mewling desperately against her, and Julie’s heart raced as she moaned, hips pressing back against Leafeon’s soft snout. His tongue dove inside her, stretching her out and preparing her to be mounted, and Julie simply couldn’t get enough. She bucked and gasped, all while trying to continue to give Umbreon the attention she deserved as well.

Julie’s mind was swirling. She felt so good, and the way Umbreon was reacting fired her up in a way she never knew she could be before. It felt amazing to watch the soft, gentle pokemon come completely undone from her tongue. Each of her squirming cries and desperate bucks begged for more from Julie. Julie felt so good, so close. Her eyes fluttering closed as she dove her tongue deep into Umbreon’s folds to tease the sensitive spots inside.

Julie groaned loudly as she came, and her inner walls pulsed with the feeling of it wracking through her. Umbreon sounded close behind, so she determinedly continued to swirl her tongue around Umbreon’s perfect clit, while Leafeon began to mount her. His cock heavy and dripping with his excitement. Julie was surprised by how big he was for such a small pokemon, and she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her.

Leafeon’s tip pressed in, spreading Julie wide around him, and she moaned softly against Umbreon’s soft folds. Umbreon whined and bucked against her in protest of her momentary loss of focus, but Leafeon’s cock had her lost in the moment. She slowly came to, working Umbreon’s slit once more as Leafeon came to hilt. 

Julie felt so good, so full of him. Her eyes swam with the feeling. Umbreon came with a squeal, squirting on Julie’s face, who merely grinned in response. She hadn’t known that pokemon could do that, and found it extremely cute that Umbreon had. Then Leafeon began to move, and Julie’s thoughts were soon discarded. She moaned loudly at the feeling of him slamming back into her, each one feeling like it might just knock her breath away. 

Leafeon only got faster with each excited thrust, and Julie’s mind was spinning with pleasure. Loud moans and gasps slipped through her lips as she fell against Umbreon’s soft belly, no longer able to even support her own weight. Leafeon didn’t slow or give her any chance to recover as his knot swelled at the base of his cock, and Julie realized she was being bred. She practically lost it at that thought, thighs trembling beneath her. 

Every part of her felt so stuffed and full each time his knot was forced inside of her. Julie could swear it made her see stars. Drool from her open mouth dampened Umbreon’s fur, her pokemon panting softly in afterglow beneath her. Umbreon seemed completely disconnected from reality from the strength of her orgasm, and Julie honestly loved the look on her face. Julie felt herself getting close again, moaning and bucking desperately as she did. It was so, so close, and Leafeon was filling her up so well, so perfect. She could barely believe this was really happening. 

Leafeon slammed into her a final time, knot swelled to size and sealing them together. Julie shivered and moaned loudly as her orgasm coursed through her with the strength of a tidal wave. Leafeon’s hot cum spilled inside of her, and there was so much of it that she was filled so completely and more. Her belly felt tight and full of his warm seed, bulging slightly under the weight of it. Julie gasped and squirmed against the pressure, but his knot prevented a single drop from escaping.

Julie could hear a contented sigh coming from the pokemon inside her, and she realized suddenly that it was a Leafeon... just like she had been looking for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for swinging by to give this a read again!


End file.
